We Have Lost Our Way Along The Way Through The Me Generation
by user Jaxhawk Most of us have never had to take up arms to protect our freedoms, and rights as guaranteed under The Declaration of Independence, The Constitution and The Bill of Rights. In most cases these gifts have been granted to us at birth, because those of generations past who did have to serve and defend our nation. Unfortunately many gave their lives for this privilege. Now we are defended by those who valiantly volunteered to serve us in Afghanistan and Iraq who also put their lives on line for our freedoms and those of the free world. What is asked of us in return for this legacy of freedom is loyalty to the covenant between citizen and government, loyalty to our nation. Unfortunately, today our country faces both a threat from abroad and also a threat from within. An ideological conflict between Americans of the "I-ME" generation who have bought onto the multiculture concept along with the "PC" ideology, and those of us who believe the principles of the Republic formed in 1776 still should guide our Nation. Some among us choose to accentuate the imperfections of our nation. Some condemn our culture and politely say Western Civilization is evil and decadent. And still others literally champion our nation’s defeat and demise. Too many of the latter are in the Congress of the United States. Those who choose to diminish the significance of the United States’ contributions to the world,and condemn Western civilization as evil, do so in ignorance of the intent of the documents that charted the course for this great nation and the ideologies and principles that provided the foundation for the creation of our government. This is a covenant that too many native born citizens and most of the illegal immigrants have no appreciation for. While Congress ties to "sugar coat" an AMNESTY bill for illegals there are a few facts that should be known by all who care. Since the Teddy Kennedy Immigration bill was passed in 1965, the number of cases of leprosy and tuberculosis has risen dramatically. Illegal immigrants are not subject to health checks as were those who came in legally before Ellis Island was closed. As a result, the Center for Disease Control has reported that we now have 7,000 cases of active Leprosy in the Country. For over 40 years we had only 900 cases, and TB has increased to 16,00 in the last report that was published in 2003. This is a disease that was believed to have been eradicated prior to the mass illegal immigration. Immigrants are known to carry Hepatitis, Dengue Fever and Chagas in addition to TB. All of these diseases are spread by personal contact. Many via the saliva from the carrier. Think of this the next time you go into a restaurant employing undocumented aliens! Illegal immigration brings criminals and terrorists along with the good folks who are looking for a better life. They will be welcomed by the members of Al Qaeda, Hezbollah, Muslim Brotherhood and Islamic Jihad groups who have established headquarters in many states. Dr. Paul Williams reports in "THE NEW MEDIA" that these groups have 38 known headquarters in major cities throughout the U.S. Tampa, Washington D.C.,New York, Boston, Minneapolis, Chicago, Atlanta and Dallas to name just a few. These groups collect money, launder money and find ways of funneling these monies to Middle East Terrorist groups so they can kill more American soldiers as well as many of their own countrymen. Even more disturbing is the report by Dr. Williams that they are setting up jihad training camps right here in the United States. Dr.Williams’ recently exposed an Islamist jihad training compound at Islamberg, New York. This stands as a clarion call to the American people – and the US Government – to awaken from their politically correct stupor to the reality that radical Islamist jihadis are here, now, and training among us for future attacks on our nation. I hope it doesn't take another incident like 9/11 to wake up the apathetic American public, but I am afraid it will. God help US! http://www.blogger.com/post-edit.g?blogID=24473669&postID=7464594901662030146 __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: May 24, 2007 Category: ILLEGALS IMMIGRATION RIGHTS POLITICS TERRORIST CELLS ENEMY WITHIN Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.